Simple & Sweet
by ElinaSenpai
Summary: She looked up at the cherry blossoms and took a deep breath. She just loved scent of the cherry blossoms, she found it calming. Her eyes closed and she just stood there, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, a petal landed on her lips, making her snap out of her short meditation to take the petal off. "Out of all places you could've landed on," Katherina muttered to the petal.
1. Chapter 1

Simple & Sweet - 1

"You will be attending Ouran High tomorrow."

Those were the news that hit Kathetina hard. She didn't want to go to a high school filled with rich brats that show off all their money. Although she was just as rich as them, she didn't find showing fancy jewelries and designer bags off fun. What does she get for doing that besides getting compliments. Nothing. She didn't want to deal with snobby kids.

The teen pouted, "But Father, the students who attend there are intolerable." She stared at the thirty-four year old man across her.

"I understand," he sighed. "But you need to learn more about business, Katherina. Not just the basics."

She nodded. "I'll go," trailing off. "But have you seen their hideous uniform? I feel like a fat duck just watching girls walk around!"

"I can do nothing about that, sweetie."

Katherina slammed her hand on his desk, "Let me wear the boy's uniform. I can take the blazer and just find a skirt."

Her father slowly nodded, "We will see if they can tailor the uniform to your size."

"I'm not that small!" Katherina gasped. "I'm 4'10. I grew centimeter."

He mumbled, "Sure you aren't."

"Hey!" Katherina shouted, quite offended.

"Wear something nice that is temporary for a few hours. I'm sure they'll get your size as soon as you arrive," he told her.

He checked the time and cleared his throat. "It's late. You need a good night's rest for tomorrow."

"Alright. You need some rest too, Father."

§ • § • §

Katherina watched her maid in amusement, who stood there crossing her arms and shaking her head. 'I guess she didn't like my outfit for today. I think it's nice.' she mused.

"Miss Stavros," she let out a sigh. "Care to explain your outfit?"

Grinning, the teen said, "Well Father didn't tell me the kind of outfit I should wear. He just said a nice one. And it's pretty nice."

"You look like a commoner, Miss Stavros."

"Wealthy people wear sweats too, Maria," Katherina told her. "I'll be changing in my uniform as soon as I arrive there."

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a stressed sigh. "Please. Go back to your room and change."

She glanced at the clock and smiled. "Oh! Will you look at that! It's time for me to leave!"

"Katherina Nesoi Stavros! Come back here!"

"Don't worry, Maria! It's not like my outfit will ruin my image!"

§ • § • §

'Look at her!'

'Oh my gosh, is she a commoner?'

'But everything she's wearing is worth thousands!'

Katherina walked around the school with her eyes squinted. The school was unbelievably pink and it hurt her eyes. She probably looked intimidating the way she narrowed her eyes and stared at the students that looked at her.

'Wow. She's as short as Honey-senpai!'

'How cute.'

She quickly headed inside the headmaster's office. "Good morning!" she chimed.

The headmaster stood up from his desk and greeted her. "Miss Stavros!" he shouted happily. "I am honored to have such a lovely and influential young lady attend Ouran High!

"Thank you, Mr. Suoh," she smiled at him.

"Come sit. We will talk about your schedule and uniforms!" he said, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

"I see that your father has ordered a customized uniform. Do you not like our dress?" he started.

Katherina gave him a polite smile, "To put it bluntly, no. I do not, unfortunately. It's not my style. My apologies if I insulted you."

"It's fine. Your uniform just arrived an hour ago," Mr. Suoh said, placing the nearly folded clothes in front of her.

"Wow. So fast."

The headmaster chuckled, "Fortunately, another student had an extra blazer for you. It was customized as well and also the same size. Don't worry, it wasn't used."

"So you just had to order a skirt?"

"Yes, along with socks and heels of your size," he said. "Now, with your schedule. Your class, 3-A will be on the third floor. I'm sure some of the students will give you a tour."

Katherina nodded and gathered her things. "Thank you, Mr. Suoh. I'm sure I'll enjoy this school if I don't bump into intolerable people."

"Make sure you change before going to class. I'll excuse you if you become tardy. It is your first day after all." He chuckled.

The new transfer student bowed her head before leaving the office and went to the nearest bathroom to change her clothes. When she finished, she looked at her reflection.

"Way better than the dress," Katherina murmured to herself with a smile on her face.

Katherina walked around the campus for a quick little tour and some fresh air. Her long, black hair flowed through the wind and her grey eyes reflected the bright sun. It was a beautiful day. She loved the weather, but didn't really like her surrounding. In Greece, a weather like this would be a perfect day to swim in the blue ocean.

She let out a sigh, finding herself missing her home.

§ • § • §

Honey tapped his pencil impatiently. He was too excited to leave class and eat cake. The lecture the teacher was giving was something that he already learned awhile back, so he just stared off into space.

'Hey! Look at her uniform.'

'Why is she wearing the boys' blazer?'

Whispers from the students near the window intrigued him and caused him to look out the window. A girl stood underneath the cherry blossoms and stared at them in awe.

"Woah~!" The small boy gasped. "Isn't she cute, Takashi?" His cousin just took a quick glance and grunted in agreement.

Honey looked closer and just like what the other students said, she was indeed wearing the boy's uniform, but with a skirt.

"She's so short~!" He cooed.

A few minutes after watching her, he had decided to invite her to the Music Room. Now that she already disappeared, Honey had nothing to do but doodle bunnies in his notebook.

A knock was heard and the door immediately opened, showing the same girl from outside. People gasped as they saw how she looked like up close.

"Ah! You must be Miss Stavros!" The teacher beamed. She nodded as she walked up to the front.

"Care to give the students an introduction?" He asked her.

She smiled and said, "Will do!" She waved at the class. "Geiá sou! My name is Katherina Nesoi Stavros. You can call me Rina-san/chan. I'm seventeen and I love to eat steak. Questions?" Many questions were thrown at her at the same time.

'Are you foreign?'

'Single?'

'How tall are you?'

Katherina laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. "I'm Japanese and Greek. And yes, I am single. To my dislike, I am 4'10 and I dream of being at least 5'4."

"Don't you think that dream is quite impossible?" a girl asked, giggling.

"Why, yes! I still think it will come true! I don't think I've hit my growth spurt yet. A girl's gotta dream, right?"

A boy threw another question. "Are you from Japan?"

"No. I was born and raised in Greece. I just came to Japan a few months ago."

The teacher laughed, "Alright. Miss Stavros, thank you for that interesting introduction." He gestured to an empty seat next to a little boy.

"Please sit next to Mr. Haninozuka."

Katherina nodded and walked over to her desk, smiling at her new classmates. When she sat down, Honey flashed a smile at her, flowers suddenly appearing in the background.

"Hi!" He whispered. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! You can call me Honey!"

The girl smiled. "Honey, huh?" She muttered, her Japanese accent replace by her American accent.

"You seem like you're fluent in English!" Honey gasped.

"I am," Katherina giggled, trying not to sound like she's showing off. "How about you, Honey?"

He pouted, "No."

"I should teach you then!" she gasped. "You're my new friend from now on!"

The two's eyes sparkled and giggled together.

"Yeah! Friends!" Honey cheered quietly. "I should introduce you to the others, Rina-chan! You'll love them!"

Honey pointed at his cousin and whispered to Katherina. "This is Morinozuka Takashi, my cousin. You can call him Mori though!"

"My, we have such long names!" Katherina smiled. "Hello Mori-san!" He gave her a slight nod as a greeting.

"Have you already gotten tour around the school?" Honey asked.

Katherina shook her head and answered, "No. I just looked around the garden. It's very pretty."

"It is, isn't it?" Honey agreed.

That was the end of their conversation before going back to work. Sometimes, they challenge each other with a doodling contest, but it turned into a real drawing contest when she drew the whole class from her point of view, impressing the little boy with her art skills.

Before long, the bell rang and the students quickly flooded out into the hallways. Katherina took her time packing her things inside her bag. She left the class and didn't expect to see Honey and Mori waiting for her in the hallway.

"You should come and meet my friends afterschool," Honey said. "You're invited! It'll be fun, right Takashi!"

"Yes."

Katherina bit her lip in thought and nodded her head. "Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, notifying students that school was now over. Katherina got up quickly to search for Music Room 3. During the whole day, she found out that she only had four classes with Honey. It disappointed both of them, but quickly got over it since it was better than nothing. She also met a lot of new people, who were very nice and not-snobby like. Since there was so many people, she couldn't remember all their names.

"Music Room 3…" Katherina mumbled under her breath. "Where could it be — ah! There it is! Oh maybe they're all musicians!" she gushed to herself.

She reached for the handles and opened it slowly. What she saw was something she did not expect. Rose petals began flying everywhere, some got stuck in her hair and mouth, which was open in shock.

"Oh who do we have here? A newcomer?" A blonde asked in a romantic way. He walked — no, pranced over to Katherina and took her hand, gingerly kissing it.

He gasped when he looked up at her. "What is your name, Princess?"

"Katherina," she answered monotonously.

"Ah! Your name is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are!" He said dramatically.

She looked down at him and smiled politely, "What about yours? And grade?"

"Tamaki Suoh, Katherina-hime! Second year!"

The girl giggled, "Anyways. I was wondering where you get all your lame pick-up lines. Do you often say these to other girls?"

Katherina was startled when she saw that Tamaki froze like ice and snow happened to fly out of nowhere.

Another boy popped out of nowhere and leaned on Katherina. "Now, that's not how you treat-"

"One of your upperclassmen," another one finished. Katherina looked at both of them. They were twins.

"What do you mean? He's just a second year," Katherina shrugged. "I'm a third year."

"Rina-chan!" a familiar voice shouted. "You actually came!"

Honey ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Well, yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Katherina chuckled. "Care to introduce everyone for me?"

Everyone was seated across Katherina, Honey, and Mori. They were staring at her curiously except Tamaki, who was hiding behind a feminine-looking boy.

"So there's the Hitachiin twins! The one on the left is Kaoru and then there's Hikaru. You already know Tama-chan!"

Katherina chuckled, "Ah. The boy who has the worst pick up lines."

Honey giggled and continued, "That's Haru-chan!" Pointing at the feminine-looking boy. "And then there's Kyo-chan."

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"No girl, other than Renge has ever offended boss," Hikaru smirked.

Right as Katherina was about to introduce herself, Kyoya interrupted her.

"Katherina Nesoi Stavros. Birthday is in May 13 and currently seventeen. Her father is the CEO of the largest electronic company, Stavros," he began as he typed something down in his laptop.

He continued, "Her father is Greek and her mother, Japanese. Lived in Greece her whole life with her mother until a few months ago. She can speak Greek, Japanese, and English very fluently and is currently learning French."

"Wow," Katherina scoffed. "I feel violated for some reason."

"And that's not all," Kyoya chuckled.

The girl chuckled, "Oh lord."

"She is a prodigy. Mastered archery and shooting when she was nine. Has very impressive art skills, she sold some of her masterpiece for millions in American currency. She took gymnastics and parkour."

"You must be rich without your parents' help Rina-senpai!" The twins said unison.

Tamaki looked lost, "What's parkour?"

Kyoya continued, "She also took up performing arts. Acting, dancing, singing."

"Alright! Alright!" Katherina laughed out. "We get it! I'm not surprised if you have personal things about me in there!"

"Actually, I do." Kyoya admitted. "Would you like me to tell?"

Without an answer, he started again. "As perfect as she may be, Katherina-san also has flaws. Such as her problems in her healt-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She raised her voice. The room was silent. She let out a sigh and her voice softened, "I'm sorry, but do you not know when to stop?"

"I apologize," Kyoya said. "It's all my fault. Don't blame yourself. I didn't know my boundaries."

Katherina looked down at her lap, "It's fine. Just don't do it again. Not just to me, but for others as well." He nodded.

"Let's have some cake, yes?" Honey shouted, breaking the tension. "Takashi! Get us some cake!"

He linked his arm with Katherina's and asked, "How was your other classes without me? Did you find other friends?"

"I did! They were all so nice!" Katherina laughed. "So many though! I couldn't remember their names!"

"Well, you did transfer here in the middle of the semester! And plus, you're the talk of the school for rebelling against the dress code," Honey said.

"I'm not rebelling if I've been granted permission to wear this," Katherina told him. "The dresses are hideous."

Honey smiled, "Your uniform suits you!"

"Say! Did you happen to give Mr. Suoh an extra blazer?" the girl gasped.

"Yes, why?" Honey asked.

Katherina gasped again. "Then I'm wearing your blazer! Oh wow! What a coincidence!"

"I never thought," Kaoru trailed off.

Of course, the other twin finished his sentence. "A girl would wear a boy's uniform."

"Then explain Haru-chan," Katherina deadpanned.

Silence again.

Tamaki stammered, "Our Haruhi isn't a girl! Pish posh! He's a boy, my silly daughter!"

"I know a cross-dresser when I see one," Katherina giggled. "Haru-chan is definitely a girl. Look how she sits. Her stature. It's of a girl."

Hikaru defended, "He's a boy."

"You'll feel stupid in the end if you keep assuming," Kaoru said. "You're a boy, right Haruhi?"

"Y-yes I am," he stuttered.

"Tamaki," Katherina called out to him. "I have a question."

The boy pranced over to her and rubbed his cheeks against hers. "I can answer anything if you have any questions, my darling! What is it? I'll answer it truthfully."

"That's good," she smirked. "Well then, Tamaki. Answer this truthfully. Are you gay?"

"W-what kind of question is that, Princess? Of course not!" Tamaki gasped.

Katherina rose an eyebrow and then stared at Haruhi. "Then you, Haru-chan, are a girl."

"Our Haruhi is a boy, I tell you!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoyo let out a sigh, "Don't even bother. She's very observant. Just tell her everything."

§ • § • §

"That's hilarious, but kinda pitiful!" Katherina laughed out loud. "Poor Haru-chan is in debt? Oh my! Why should you be tortured by these rich brats?"

Haruhi puffed out his cheeks, "That's what I don't get, but it was all my fault, so it's nothing."

"Is Rina-chan going to keep it a secret?" Honey asked.

"Of course!" Katherina said. "Plus, it's interesting."

Kaoru rose his eyebrows, "How so?"

"Girls are being misled and they don't even know. I find it entertaining," she told him before turning to Haruhi.

"I have a very difficult question," Katherina said. "Unless if you were asked this awhile ago."

Haruhi shrugged off Tamaki and smiled at Katherina. "What is it, Rina-senpai?"

"If you had a chance to pay off all the debt one day," she started. "Would you pay it off?"

"Yes. As soon as possible," Haruhi answered.

Katherina pointed at her and asked, "The deal was to pay off the debt as an errand boy, right? If you payed it off, wouldn't that mean you're not an errand boy anymore? Doesn't that mean that you have the right to leave the club?"

"Ah. Interesting question," Kyoyo chimed in. "I know where you're going now, Katherina-san."

Tamaki gasped and glomped on Haruhi. "Does that mean you're gonna leave us! Haruhi! Don't! My daughter is leaving!"

"I also know where you're going Rina-senpai," Haruhi said. "Are you going to ask me if I had a chance, would I leave the Host Club?"

Katherina nodded.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows. "That is a difficult question."

"I find this interesting..." Hikaru thought aloud.

Kaoru leaned on his twin and stared at Haruhi. "I do too. I wanna hear our Haruhi's answer."

"Although everyone is quite irritating and annoying. And they're difficult to deal with, especially when they force me into doing stuff against my will." Haruhi began listing all the cons about the Host Club bluntly, which got everyone a bit worried that she might consider leaving the club.

Haruhi blinked, "And also the unexpected kidnappings. It makes my life quite a big mess, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes." Katherina agreed. She knew there was more to that. "It does."

"It would be a big relief if I leave Host Club," Haruhi admitted, which caused everyone to whine and cry in the corner.

"I can study whenever I want without any interruptions," Haruhi said.

Katherina stood up and pointed at the guys. "There's a tone in her voice as she speaks the truth!" She said. "Don't fret! It is not the official answer since there will be a 'but' coming!"

"Buts are good," the terrible trio said unison.

The boys then looked at Katherina hopefully and waited anxiously for Haruhi's answer.

"But if I quit," Haruhi trailed off. "My life would be boring. No matter how much I can't stand these rich bastards, I wouldn't know what to do without them. So I'd still stay in the Host Club."

Haruhi have them a sweet smile that caused the twins and Tamaki to blush profusely. Katherina took notice of that and nudged Honey. They stared at the trio and giggled together.

"That's one reason why I knew Haruhi was a girl," she whispered to him.

§ • § • §

After watching her new friends work as hosts, she decided to leave half an hour before the closing time. She grabbed her bag and headed straight to Honey.

"I'll be leaving now, Honey!" Katherina said, standing in front of him. "Thank you inviting me and introducing me to the others!"

Honey jumped up and smiled, "Okay! Bye bye! See you tomorrow, Rina-chan!"

Katherina began walking out the door. She turned around and caught all the hosts staring at her. She smile and waved them good-bye.

As soon as she arrived at the gates, her ride appeared up front. She ran to it and opened the door. She took one last look at Ouran High.

"Maybe this school isn't that bad after all."

She quickly hopped inside and the car sped off.

"How was your day at school, Miss Stavros?" Her chauffeur, Hiroshi asked.

"Interesting," Katherina answered with a smile on her face. "I made a lot of friends." She leaned her head on the window and stared outside.

"How are they?"

She laughed silently, "Weird. I like them."


	3. Chapter 3

Katherina wandered around the flower garden in Ouran High. She was dropped off an hour early and the only interesting thing she can do was look at the garden.

She looked up at the cherry blossoms and took a deep breath. She just loved scent of the cherry blossoms, she found it calming. Her eyes closed and she just stood there, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, a petal landed on her lips, making her snap out of her short meditation to take the petal off.

"Out of all places you could've landed on," Katherina muttered to the petal. She let it go and watched it fall to the ground.

She walked away and scoffed, "A kiss from a cherry blossom petal, huh."

§ • § • §

"Honey!" Katherina yelled from across the hallway. The little boy that clung onto Mori's shoulder turned his head and smiled.

He waved at her, "Rina-chan!" Mori stopped walking and turned around when Honey told him to. They watched her run to them and thought how the hallways became livelier ever since she transferred a month ago.

"Good morning, Honey! Mori-san!" she greeted them.

"G'mornin, Rina-chan!" Honey grinned.

Mori muttered a good morning and then picked Katherina up, placing her on his other shoulder. He's been doing this since Honey requested him to ever since he noticed how she wasn't the fastest walker.

"Thanks, Mori-san!" The girl laughed. "Don't you think we're heavy though? You've been doing this for weeks now."

"It's nothing."

Honey said, "You're not the fastest walker, so I requested him to do this everyday!"

"Hey! I walk fast for a short girl like me!" Katherina puffed out her cheeks. "It's just that Mori is pretty tall and obviously has long legs!"

"Either way," Honey giggled. "You're slow! When I watch you walk, I could see sloths walking past you."

Katherina furrowed her eyebrows, "But sloths are slow."

"Exactly," Mori deadpanned.

"I'm not that slow!" Katherina whined.

Honey ruffled her hair and just have her a big smile. "It sounds just as impossible as you achieving your height goal~!"

"You're so mean," the girl pouted. Honey's smile disappeared for a second and then came back, but even wider.

"Oh come on!" He laughed. "I was just kidding~!"

Katherina glared at him and then pinched his cheeks. "You're gonna eat my dust sooner or later," she said.

"Is that a challenge, Rina-chan?" Honey asked.

"I guess so," she smirked. The girl looked ahead and noticed that they just arrived in their class. "Oh wow. We came here fast!"

Honey teased, "It's because you're not walking, silly!"

"You little brat," Katherina scowled, jumping off of Mori.

The trio entered the classroom and was bombarded with greetings from their fellow classmates.

"Good morning, guys!" Katherina greeted them back, taking her seat next to the window.

"The teacher won't be here today," Honey said.

Katherina clapped her hands, "Yes! I can still finish my English work!"

"You're having trouble when you can speak fluently?" Honey asked. "Is it that hard?"

"It's not," she smiled sheepishly. "It's just I procrastinate a lot! I should really change my study habits though."

Honey put his head down and faced her. "Wow, and you still ace the rest of the subjects! You must be really smart!"

"I heard you were really smart too! Especially when you focus on a lot of things like the Host Club and martial arts."

The boy gasped, "Speaking of the club, have you decided what to join?"

Katherina nodded, "I'm planning to join the archery club! You can join multiple clubs, right?"

"Mhmm!" Honey answered. His eyes shone in delight, "Are you also planning to join the Host Club?"

"I'm sure it'll be fun hosting with you guys!" she said, giving him thumbs up. Honey jumped out of his desk and jumped on her.

Honey cheered, "Yaaay! Rina-chan will be the first ever hostess! Isn't that exciting, Takashi?"

"Yes," Mori answered with a small smile. It was probably the biggest smile that Katherina saw from him.

Students walked over to the two and gushed about it.

'Oh my! Is it true, Rina-san?'

'I'll make sure to request you next time I go there!'

Katherina laughed, "I haven't officially joined the club. I still have to talk to Tamaki and Kyoyo."

"How about at lunch period?" Honey asked.

"I can't," she frowned. "I have to show my archery skills to the president of the Archery Club so I can join."

The boy pouted, "Whaat? So you won't be eating cake with me and Takashi?"

"You know this is important, Honey!" Katherina wrinkled her nose and pinched his cheeks.

"Can we watch you?" he asked excitedly.

Katherina nodded, "Sure! Cheer me on! Anyone can go!"

The students began to gush again about how they're going to watch and support her. Katherina and Honey looked at each other and giggled.

§ • § • §

The third-year trio walked out to the field, where the try-outs for the Archery Club was held at. Right behind them was a crowd of the students that had promised they would come and support her.

"It's just the try-outs," Katherina sighed. "I didn't expect this much of a crowd, but then again, I invited them."

"It's nice to have a lot of support, Rina-chan~!" Honey said, looking down at Katherina who decided to walk on her own instead of being carried.

The girl stopped abruptly and gave him a small smile that did not seem to reach her eyes. "I guess that's good! I've never really had support from anyone in years," she said. "Ever since my brothers left to spread the business!"

Honey stared at her for awhile and jumped off of Mori, landing right next to her. He gave her the biggest hug and said, "You have me!"

"Of course, I do!"

"And everyone else, right, Takashi?" Honey added. Mori nodded.

As soon as they met up with the club president, Yuuichi Tachibana, the try-outs began. Katherina looked at the variety of bows, carefully choosing the perfect one, which was pretty complicated since she was pretty picky.

"I wish I could've brought my own," the girl muttered under her breath. She decided to pick a random one and grabbed the quiver filled with arrows which she slung it on her back.

"My, that's a difficult bow you got there," Yuuichi said. "Are you sure?"

Katherina shrugged, "Yeah."

Everyone cheered when she got to her place. She looked at all the targets, each targets were place 50m away from each other, the furthest of 200m.

"That's not all. There are also moving targets, which you will be doing after passing this," the club president said smugly.

"Don't you think this is too much just for a try-out?" Katherina chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if it consisted of mounted archery."

Yuuichi patted her shoulder. "Well. This is the Archery Club."

"True, true."

The crowd including the whole Host Club watched in anticipation as Katherina nocked the arrow back ever so slowly.

"Is she doing that just to mess with everyone?" Hikaru blurted out.

Kaoru shouted, "Oi! Rina-senpai! Just let go of the arrow already!"

Haruhi hit him and scolded him, "Will you quit it? She needs to focus!"

"I've heard she was the best, but I truly wanna see her skills when she faces the moving targets," Kyoyo said as he fixed his glasses.

The girl turned her head and looked at them. "Hey!" she gasped, letting go of the arrow without focusing on the target. "When did you guys get here?"

"H-how did you do that?" Yuuichi asked in shock, gesturing to the arrow in the bull's eye.

Katherina smiled, "Luck?" She continued to shoot her arrows, each of them perfectly hitting the bull's eye except for the last target.

"That's okay, my daughter!" Tamaki cooed as he enveloped her in his arms. "You're still the amazing Katherina Daddy knows!"

The girl gasped and stared into Tamaki's violet eyes. "Tamaki! I want to join the Host Club!"

"D-did you here that, Mommy?" Tamaki stammered. "She said she wants to be just like us!"

"We will absolutely let you in," Kyoya said. "Seeing that the Rina album has been sold out, you might be a big asset in the Host Club's finance."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Of course he'd take her in for the money. Greedy bastard."

"Rina-senpai's popular anyways," the twins said in unison. "She'd bring many customers to us." They gestured to the crowd.

Honey tore Tamaki and Katherina apart. "C'mon Rina-chan! They're done setting up all the moving targets! We need to hurry quick so we can eat cake together!"

§ • § • §

"You were amazing, Rina-chan!" Honey gushed before eating a huge piece of strawberry cake. "Yuu-chan really stepped down and asked you to replace him!"

Katherina smiled, "Thank you! I got my first bow when I was six."

"Are you going to take over the club?" the little boy asked.

"No. Too much work and responsibility. I'm also not the leader type," Katherina said. "Man! I'm so exhausted. I don't think it's necessary for them to make me shoot that many targets."

Honey put his fork down on his empty plate. "But you passed! You were really amazing. Takashi was also impressed." Mori slightly nodded.

Katherina quietly blushed from the compliments. "Thank you. I'm pretty sure I'd react the same way when I see you both do your thing!"

"Maybe we will show you!" Honey said. "If you have time to come over at my house!"

"Say! Capoeira is also a type of martial arts! Maybe we can fight! Your style and my style!" Katherina gushed in excitement.

Mori advised, "I do not recommend that. You'll get yourself hurt."

"It's fine, it's fine! Just as long as Honey goes easy on me," the girl laughed.

"Yeah! I'll go easy! I can never hurt Rina-chan," Honey said with a lot of seriousness at the last sentence.

Katherina stood up from her desk and excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she went inside a stall, a few girls entered the bathroom.

"Who does she think she is?" Girl 1 gasped. "Sticking to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai as if she knew them. She just transferred here a month ago."

Katherina listened to the girls' conversation, quietly closing the toilet lid and sitting down. She was intrigued about what they were saying about her.

Girl 2 growled, "She's just a pest. Pretty much bothering the boys."

'Um. Excuse me?' Katherina thought.

"We need a plan to get rid of her," Girl 3 suggested.

Girl 2 agreed, "Yeah. We should start a fake scandal about her."

"Like what?" Girl 1 asked.

Katherina rolled her eyes and stood up from the toilet. She quickly opened the stall door and revealed herself.

"Pretty much anything," she suggested, surprising the girls. "Just make sure to leave the others out of it."

"Oh it's you," Girl 2 sneered.

"It's me alright," Katherina said smugly, opening her arms. "So? How bad will it be? The scandal?"

Girl 1 glared at her. "Bad enough to make you leave this school."

"Huh. Will it really affect me?" Katherina asked. "Imagine. If you spread this 'scandal' to the whole school, all the attention that you want will be on me. I could just tell them truth about it being false. Kyoya will track it down and everything will just lead up to you. What happens if you've been revealed?"

Katherina got closer to Girl 1 in a threatening way. "Everything will backfire. In the end, the only thing that will spread around Ouran will be about some pests leaving school for being — well, pests."

Girl 1 trembled and all of the sudden, a slap echoed throughout the bathroom. Katherina just stood there, black tendrils covering her face as she looked down at the ground to her left. She had been slapped.

"Ouch," Katherina said monotonously as she rubbed her cheek. She let out a sigh, "I'm not stopping any of you. Carry on with your stupid gossips." She left the bathroom and walked down the hall.

The girl frowned, "That was the only bathroom I know on this floor and I need to go so bad."

* * *

**Hey! It's me, Elina! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited this story. The four reviews that I received was pretty heartwarming, even though it was just a command for an update. It made me so happy knowing you guys liked it! I hope you guys give me an honest opinion about the story. I don't really mind if it's something bad so that way I can fix the story in the future. **

**Anywho, I think that this story is going pretty fast, but it's just me so whatever. I totally forgot to do the disclaimers that everyone usually puts before the story starts. But using your common sense, you know I definitely do not own OHSHC. I own Katherina. **

**I started writing this story because I fell in love with Honey. Oh lord. It's weird that he looks/sounds/acts like a kid, but I find him pretty attractive. Especially with the whole martial arts thing. Oh lord, oh lord. **

**Okay! Just a little notice, I update every three or four days! If I'm on a roll, then maybe less than that! Time to write Chapter Four now~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as the girls promised Katherina, they tried to make the poor third-year's week a living hell. They pulled pranks on her whenever Honey wasn't around her, but fail miserably when Katherina just simply dodges everything that comes her way.

One time, they tried to drop a flower vase from the window, hoping it would hurt her but not kill her. The senior just looked up and took a step back, watching the vase shatter in front of her.

"Oh wow. It's raining antiques!" Katherina exclaimed monotonously.

Another time, one of the girls threw eggs at her in the garden. Katherina dodged everything and managed to catch three before throwing the eggs back at them.

"Egg off, will ya? This little game of yours is egg-sausting." She told them.

The girls grew tired of attempting physical harm on her and thought of another idea. They threw all her notes in the pond so she wouldn't pass an important English test that would bring her a class down if she failed. They completely ignored the fact that the girl was very fluent in English. Next day later, she aced the test.

The school dismissed the students and everyone was either walking towards the front for their rides or were going to straight to their clubs. Katherina was heading to the music room to hang with the other hosts.

"Are you girls running out of ideas already?" Katherina asked teasingly as she passed by her bullies in the crowded halls.

She turned her head and faked a pout. "How unfortunate." Irritating her bullies even more.

"We'll get you sooner or later," Girl 1 growled.

"I'll be waiting," Katherina smiled and walked on ahead.

§ • § • §

"Now you've done it." Tamaki's voice was heard behind the door. Katherina paused and listened closely.

"It's done alright," Hikaru said.

Kaoru added, "But it wasn't our fault."

The girl's curiosity got to her and so she opened the door and walked inside to see Usa-chan drenched in tea.

"Shall I dig up your graves?" Katherina asked as she walked up to the tea table, picking up Usa-chan and frowned.

Tamaki put his hands on her shoulder and exclaimed, "It was their fault! They're the ones that bumped into it! Right?" He glared at the twins who sandwiched Haruhi.

"Only because Haruhi was running away," Hikaru said without a care.

"We're trying to catch her because we wanted to have some fun and dress her up in cosplay," Kaoru explained.

Katherina let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter if you guys explain everything. Usa-chan is dirty and it was all your doing."

She grabbed a napkin and started dabbing it. "Would you like me to write a letter to your parents for you?"

"We wanted to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl," Kaoru told them.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows. "Disguised as a girl?"

Katherina turned to him. "Did you forget that she's already a girl."

The twins looked at Tamaki who stood there in thought. "You'd like to see it too, wouldn't you?" They asked him.

Tamaki was about to agree, but realized it was a bad idea to do that while a serious problem hasn't been solved yet especially when it might cost their lives.

The three boys began to argue and Kyoya seemed a bit ticked off.

"Excuse me, we don't have any guests at the moment, so I don't mind if you make a racket, but please be careful," He spoke up. "You don't wanna wake Honey senpai."

Katherina and Haruhi walked up to the sleeping boy.

"Aw! So adorable!" Katherina squealed.

"He's a 3rd-year. He still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi asked as she watched him sleep.

Haruhi said, "We are gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point. Let's just wake him up and apologize." She reached her hand out to Honey and was about to shake him awake when the boys stopped her.

"No wait!" they exclaimed. "Don't get any closer to Honey-senpai!"

The boys were hidden behind the couch in fear and the sight made Katherina laugh. "What the hell?"

"Come back." Kaoru told the girls. "It's safe back here."

Haruhi walked back to them and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Honey senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping," Tamaki explained. He then began to talk about an incident that happened in the U.S. Military base.

"Is that true?" Katherina asked as she looked back at Honey. "I mean, I would've done that too if I was that sleepy." she admitted.

Tamaki then started to make a plan that seemed too impossible with the medium and and all. It was just plain out stupid.

"Just accept you fate," Katherina blurted out, still holding Usa-chan.

The Host Club president came up with a better idea. "All right, how about this? We'll send Usa-chan to the cleaners."

"That's more like it," the third-year praised him. "But we still won't have time for that. He'll notice Usa-chan's absence."

He insisted Haruhi to wear the bunny costume which got the two girls irritated. All of the sudden, Honey stirred in his sleep.

"I'll just take the blame," Katherina sighed. "Just don't act suspicious."

The little boy sat up and rubbed his eyes while everyone watched him carefully. Tamaki's teddy bear caught Honey's attention and he just stared at it for a minute before slamming it on the ground.

"Ahh!" Tamaki screamed. "Not my teddy bear!"

Katherina smirked, "Guess who's next?"

The twins freaked out. "We're next!"

Honey walked over to Katherina and stared at Usa-chan. He took it from her and observed it. He turned to the boys and asked, "Which one of you got my Usa-chan dirty?"

Tamaki and the twins were huddled up on the couch away from Honey.

"I did," Katherina blurted out. "I'm sorry, Honey," she apologized monotonously.

"I don't believe you," Honey said, looking at her, maintaining his serious face. The two held the eye contact for a minute until Katherina shrugged her shoulders.

She sat down on the couch and watched the scene in amusement. "You guys think he would believe me?" Katherina scoffed. "Can't save you guys now, sorry."

The boys screamed in fear. "S-save us, Mori-senpai!"

Katherina chuckled and shook her head. Mori put his book down and walked over to Honey.

"Usa-chan said that he absolutely had to drink some tea," Mori told him.

"Bullcrap," Katherina coughed.

Honey's expression then changed into his usual cheery one. "He did? So that's why his face is all dirty, huh?"

Katherina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh, do you think he wants some cake too?" He asked Mori.

§ • § • §

Katherina chatted with her regular customers. "How do you like Ouran, Rina-chan?" Asuka asked.

"Oh right! It's been a month since you've transferred here!" Isano gasped.

The hostess set her teacup down on the table and said, "Ouran is nice school. I enjoy it here very much. Plus, I met amazing friends like you girls!"

Katherina have them a cute grin and her clients began to squeal.

"You're so adorable!" Eiko cooed as she pinched her cheek.

"Honey senpai, you can't keep eating nothing but sweets all of the time." Haruhi's voice reached Katherina's ears. "You know, you're gonna end up with a cavity."

Katherina turned her head to where Honey was at and watched him lift a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"Oh don't worry," he reassured her. "I always brush my teeth." He then bit into the cake.

The look Honey had got Katherina up on her feet. "H-honey?" she called out to him.

Haruhi leaned closer. "Honey-senpai...don't tell me—"

"It's nothing, really," he mumbled, holding on to his cheek.

Katherina ran over to him and kneeled in front of him. She looked up at his face and frowned. "If it's nothing then why do you look like you're in pain? Hikaru. Kaoru."

The twins began to hold him down and Katherina cupped his face. "Come on. Open up, will ya?" she told him calmly.

"Hold on," Hikaru said as he struggled to hold Honey down.

"Honey-senpai, sit still!" the other twin exclaimed.

The stubborn third-year continued to squirm, yelling, "It's nothing! It's nothing! No!"

Mori stepped up, grabbed Honey's hand, and pinned him down on a couch. He opened Honey's mouth with ease.

"Is it a cavity?" Tamaki asked, looking over Mori's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mori confirmed.

Honey reassured them with tears in his eyes. "No, I'm okay."

"No, Honey. You're not," Katherina deadpanned.

Mori turned to Tamaki and gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, all right, understood," the president said.

He cleared his throat and announced, "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, all sweets are all off-limits to him." Honey sat up and screamed in horror.

Tamaki continued, "Further, in order to allow the entire club to offer its support, we ask you to temporarily refrain from consuming snack within the club."

"This must be a nightmare for him," Haruhi mumbled.

"N-no, Takashi... I don't want snacks to be off-limits," Honey whined. "I'm not in pain. I'm not in pain, okay?" He tried to reassure him.

He watched as Mori picked up his half-eaten cake and walk away. He chased after him.

"This looks like a typical Asian drama to me," Katherina admitted. "It's as if the cake broke up with Honey. No. It is like that."

Mori was about to throw it away until Katherina grabbed the plate. "It's a waste of money if you throw it away. I'll eat it!" she said.

"Thank you, Rina-san," Kyoya said. "I suggest you eat the outside of the club."

Katherina smiled at him, "I was about to!"

She was about to walk away when she felt a pair of eyes watch her. She looked over her shoulder to see Honey staring at her. She reached for the door knob and opened it.

"N-no! Rina-chan!" Honey cried as he ran to her. Katherina quickly stepped out and slammed the door on his face.

§ • § • §

"I'm sorry, Honey. It's for the best," Katherina said as she watched Mori hand Honey a picture of sweets.

The sight of Honey crying saddened the her. She was used to him being happy. "I'll go to class first, Mori," Katherina told him.

"Okay."

Katherina walked off and turned to the corner, finding the first-year trio hiding. "Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Good morning, Rina-senpai," the trio chorused.

"You can just call me Rina or something. It's a mouthful when you add 'senpai'," she told them.

Hikaru smirked, "So we can call you Rina-koi?"

"We can, right? Ri. Na. Koi." Kaoru whispered in her ear.

Katherina blinked and shrugged them off. "Definitely not," she deadpanned.

"What. Are you saving it for Honey-senpai?" The twins teased.

The third year glared at them, "What makes you say that?" They smirked and led her to her class with Haruhi following them.

"Well, you see," Hikaru started.

"You guys have gotten real close for the past month," Kaoru finished.

The two said in unison, "Explain that?"

Haruhi sighed, "Can you leave Rina-san alone? Don't question her close relationship with Honey. That's something personal."

"Hmm? You also think so, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru looked down at Katherina and said, "See? Haruhi also thinks there's something between you two."

"I promise you, we're just friends," Katherina told them. "I can't seem to imagine me an Honey together especially with his fans. They'll just try something again."

"Sooner or later, one of you will have feelings for one another," Hikaru predicted.

Katherina scoffed, "Okay. Thanks for the love fortune."

Haruhi stared at Katherina with worry. The twins didn't catch what she said awhile ago. She wasn't surprised because the two were so much into trying to make Katherina uncomfortable.

'What does she mean 'again'?' Haruhi thought.

§ • § • §

"Make sure not give any kind of candy to Honey-senpai no matter what tricks he resorts to," Kyoya warned the Host Club members while writing something on his clipboard of his.

"Oh, incidentally, those instructions come from Mori-senpai, not me," he added with a big smile on his face as he walked away.

Katherina walked past him and abruptly stopped. "Kyoya. You're grinning," she pointed out.

"So is it just me or does he seem to be enjoying this?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe he's happy about the money he's saving from not ordering Honey's snacks," Katherina said.

Kyoyo stopped and looked at Katherina. "The warning is especially directed to you, Rina-san."

"Why me?"

"Because of your close relationship with Honey-senpai," Tamaki answered.

The Hitachiin twins snickered when they saw irritation written across Katherina's face. "Even Boss thinks so too."

"I dislike you guys," the girl grumbled as she walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Honey attempted to obtain sweets from people three times. Despite her support for the Host Club's 'Sweets are Off-limits' rule, Katherina wished the boy good luck every time he begs for some. She stayed by his side just to watch him if he ever tries to sneak in some sweets the past three days.

"Hey Honey!" Katherina called out to him from across the hall. "Come eat lunch with me."

Honey looked up from the ground and smiled, "Okay."

"So.." Katherina trailed off. "Have you tried your fourth attempt?" She asked.

"It's no use. They won't give me any," Honey pouted.

Katherina looked out of the window and admitted, "Well, you do have a cavity and everyone is just looking out for you."

"But all I'm asking for is just a little. It's okay if it's just one tiny piece."

The two walked in silence until they got to The refectory. They sat at the nearest table and just stayed quiet as Katherina took out her bento.

"Would you like to eat some of my lunch or are you getting some later?" Katherina asked.

"Okay." Honey answered as he looked down at the table.

Katherina slightly glared at him. "I didn't give you a yes-or-no question. Which one are you gonna get?"

"I just want cake."

"Unfortunately, you can't have any," she sighed. "You can have some of my burger steak, if you like."

Honey looked at her and shook his head, "No. I want cake. Can't I just get a piece? A bite?"

"No," Katherina deadpanned. "You can't, but I promise you, if you're over your cavity, I'll give you sweets."

"All I'm asking for is just a little piece," Honey told her. "I just wan—"

Katherina slammed her hand on the table and gained everyone's attention. "Look, Mitsukuni," she said in a serious tone.

Everyone gasped in shock from hearing Honey's first name come out of her mouth, especially Honey.

"Not everything you want, you get. Accept the fact that you absolutely cannot eat sweets," Katherina told him. "So stop acting like a spoiled little brat and start acting like a responsible seventeen year old."

Honey was speechless and then all of the sudden, he raised his arm and before he can do anything, Mori stopped him.

Katherina's shocked expression changed into a relieved one. "Thanks for saving my lunch, Mori." She smiled at him. He noticed that her eyes were watery and that her lips were quivering.

The girl stood up and left the cafeteria silently. She didn't bother getting her bento.

"Mitsukuni," Mori looked down at his cousin. "You went overboard."

Honey grumbled, "I don't care."

"You'll regret this later."

§ • § • §

"He's on edge," Tamaki said as everyone watched Honey walk around in circles.

Kaoru blurted out, "Somebody talk to him. He's scaring me." He looked around and asked, "Where's Rina-chan?"

Honey slammed the door open and Hikaru exclaimed, "Ah! He's headed for the candy shelves!"

"Relax. They're all empty anyway," Kyoya told him.

Haruhi turned her head and said, "Kyoya-senpai. You seem to be in a good mood."

Honey finally reached for the cabinet and opened, only to find Tamaki's bear in it. He stared at the bead for a minute before slamming it on the floor like last time.

"Aah! Not my teddy bear again!" Tamaki screamed.

The boy walked back into the room before collapsing on the floor. "Ah, he breathed his last," Kaoru said.

Hikaru sighed, "He's given up after three days."

Tamaki walked over to Honey and shook him. "H-honey-senpai?" Without any warning, Honey bit his hand and the president screamed in fear and pain.

"He's gonna eat me!" he screamed as he tried to shake him off.

Mori stood up and got the attention from the other members. He walked over to the two and said, "Mitsukuni, don't take it out on other people or things."

Honey stopped.

"It's disgraceful," he scolded.

"Takashi, you.." Honey growled. He reached for Mori's collar and arm and then flipped him over. "Idiot!" He screamed.

The Host Club members gasped as they took in the scene that's happening in front of them.

"Just a little bit won't hurt, right?!" Honey exclaimed. "You cheapskate! You hardhead! Takashi... Takashi..."

Honey paused for a second before screaming, "I hate you!" He ran out of the room crying, with Tamaki after him.

"Mori-senpai," Hikaru called out to him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

Mori stood up and began to walk abnormally. When he leaned on a table for support, it tipped over and he fell on his knees.

"Mori-senpai, you've taken heavy damage there." Hikaru said. "But whether you had no choice, or you're just self-destructing.."

"If you're going to be depressed, then you shouldn't have acted in such a way to make him hate you in the first place," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi gasped, "It was on purpose?" The twins turned to her. "Mori-senpai, by any chance, were you trying to get Honey-senpai to hate you?"

"That couldn't be right, could it?" Hikaru disagreed.

Kaoru said, "Having Honey-senpai hate him would be like the end of the world to Mori-senpai."

"Why would he do it on purpose?" they asked.

Haruhi took a couple steps forward and said, "Well, in order to punish himself. Am I wrong?"

"Because it's all my fault," Mori told them. "Mitsukuni's cavity was due to my carelessness. I forgot to make him brush his teeth before his nap twice."

The twins were shocked about his reasoning. "But Mori-senpai...that's not your.." Hikaru trailed off. Kaoru finished, "Responsibilty, is it?"

Mori covered his face with his hand and continued. "If Mitsukuni has to get false teeth, I'll...I'll.."

"No, that won't happen. That won't happen," the twins assured him.

Haruhi muttered, "He's surprisingly negative, huh?"

The third-year said, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Mitsukuni hadn't thrown me down."

"The rough treatment he got from Honey-senpai was the punishment Mori-senpai gave to himself," Kyoya explained.

Hikaru said, "Still, while it may sound like a nice story in the short run..."

"..it's a bit much over a single cavity, right?" Kaoru asked.

The doors opened, revealing Honey. Tamaki gave him a little push before the boy came running to Takashi in tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Takashi," he cried. "I won't ever forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!"

Mori smiled and put his hand on his back as Honey apologized to him.

"There's one more person you need to apologize to, Mitsukuni," he told Honey.

§ • § • §

It's been several days and Honey recovered from his cavity. After the lunch incident, Katherina hadn't attended school for a week now and it made Honey anxious for her return.

In the Music Room, the members worked busily to entertain and make their clients smile. Honey was back to eating sweets and everything was a little bit normal.

"Do you happen to know where Rina-san has been during the past week?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

Hikaru made Haruhi his leaning pole and chimed in. "Yeah. Honey-senpai may look normal, but you can tell he's suffering real bad."

"Do you think this is Rina-chan's punishment for Honey?" Kaoru asked. "The way Mori-senpai and the others explained the incident, it seemed pretty serious."

Kyoya looked past them and nodded at the door. "She just came back from Greece," he told them.

"Eímai píso~!" A familiar voice was heard in the room, stopping Honey from eating his cake.

There stood Katherina in her casual clothes. She wore a black skater skirt and a denim sleeveless shirt. Her black wedges made her an extra four inches taller. Sitting on top of her head was a big, red bow.

"Oh! Welcome back, my wonderful daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you so much!"

Mori have Honey a knowing look and nodded. The boy stood up and slowly walked over to Katherina with his head down.

Tamaki carefully out Katherina down and left to go back to his clients. Everyone knew what happened between them and watched carefully.

Katherina looked down at Honey and waited for him to apologize.

"Rina-chan..." Honey looked up at her with watery eyes, but she kept a blank look. "I'm sorry! For acting immature and almost knocking your bento off the table!"

"Go on," Katherina said.

Honey cried, "I thought you left Ouran because of me! I missed you so much! My cavity is gone now, you see?" He opened his mouth to show her his filling as he hiccuped. "I can eat cake now! I thought it would make me happy again, but you weren't in school! So I wasn't! I missed you so so much and I'm sorry!"

Katherina's serious expression broke out into a smile. "You still sound like a brat to me," she said.

"It's okay if you stay mad at me," Honey frowned, looking down at the ground again.

"Why would I be mad?" Katherina asked. "You just said the most heartwarming thing I've ever heard!"

Honey immediately hugged her. "I missed you so much!" He cried.

Every one of the clients squealed and cheered. It had got to be the cutest scene they've ever seen in the music room.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" the girl giggled. "Plus, I kept my promise!"

"What promise?" Honey croaked.

Katherina lifted up a bag filled with sweets of all kinds. "I went back to Greece for a little visit and I bought some famous pastries from Greece! This is the Baklava, Fanouropita, Karydopita! There's a lot more!"

"I never tasted them," Honey told her.

"Then let's taste them together! I'm sure you'll love them!" Katherina exclaimed.

* * *

**Man, I just couldn't wait to update! I'm messing up my updating schedule, but it's fine, right? At least you guys get to read more. I thought of doing this chapter about Honey's Three Bitter Days because it would be pretty fun and dramatic, especially with Katherina. **

**There will be more drama coming in real soon. **

**Hint: Her bullies**

**BUT! The twins' prediction will come true! So who's gonna start having feelings for who? Hmm?**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing and favoriting/following my story. You guys are my motivation! I'll be looking forward for more reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Rina-san," Yuuichi called out to Katherina who was out shooting some arrows. "The club will be ending soon."

Katherina dropped her arms at her side and breathed out, "Thanks, Pres."

"The rest are getting ready to leave. Are you going to stay here for awhile?" He asked.

"If that's okay for you," Katherina said as she rolled her shoulders and cracking her neck. She then looked at Yuuichi for his answer.

The club president blushed and nodded. "If it's you then it's okay, R-Rina-san!"

"Alright! Thanks again, Pres!"

Yuuichi quickly left and Katherina let out a soft chuckle as she went back to shooting her targets. After half an hour, she decided to leave. She grabbed a towel and wiped her sweat. Katherina headed towards the girl's changing room to get out of her traditional archery uniform which consisted of the kimono, shitagi, hakama, keikogi, and tabi.

As soon as she opened her locker, she found her uniform ripped into shreds and her shoes soaked in paint.

"How low," Katherina grumbled, taking her uniform to the nearest garbage.

Luckily, she left her bag in the music room. Katherina grabbed her bow and quiver that she filled back up with the arrows she shot and headed to the Host Club with her attire. Students who stayed afterschool stared at her in shock and curiosity. Katherina probably looked like she was going to shoot someone by the look of her face.

The third-year was too busy zoning out that she hadn't notice a boy charging at her. She snapped out last minute and saw the boy. Before she knew it, they collided, causing the arrows to fly out of the quiver.

"Aw man. That hurt," Katherina groaned, rubbing her head.

The boy gasped, "My apologies, Rina-san!"

Katherina looked up and saw the Water Polo captain in front of her. "Harou! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? You're so tiny, you almost flew across the hall! Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Katherina laughed, causing him to blush. "Hurry and collect these arrows before any of us actually get hurt."

The two collected all of the arrows and out it back in its quiver.

"Thanks," Katherina breathed out, grabbing her quiver and standing up.

"We should hang sometime, Rina-san," Harou smiled at her, scratching the back of his neck.

Katherina nodded, "Sure, but I have to go."

"Okay then," Harou said. "See you at class tomorrow."

§ • § • §

When she arrived at the club, she caught the attention from everyone.

"Rina-san?" Tamaki looked at her uniform. "Why are you..."

The twins smiled, "You look really cute in that!"

Kyoya fixed his glasses and looked up from his laptop. "You're late. The club just ended. Care to explain why?" He asked.

"Well, from the lack of the school uniform, guess what happened," Katherina told them, setting her bow and quiver against the wall.

"You lost it?" Haruhi asked.

Katherina let out a sigh and lied down on a couch. "No. I threw it away," she said. "Someone thought it would be fun to tailor my uniform and paint my shoes red."

"Don't tell me my darling, Rina-chan is being bullied," Tamaki gasped, enveloping Katherina in a big hug. "Who bully such an adorable girl! My daughter! I will help you!"

"Tamaki. Did you forget that I'm older than you?" the third-year laughed.

The club president shrugged, "I don't mind having a daughter older than me, right, Mommy?" Tamaki turned to Kyoya and waited for his answer, but was ignored.

"Waaaah! Rina-chan! Is that true?" Honey jumped at her. "When did this start?"

Haruhi slammed her fist in her palm and gasped. "Now that I think about it. Hikaru and Kaoru asked Rina-san a question about her close relationship with a certain someone."

"Rina-chan! You have a boyfriend?" Tamaki asked.

"No," Hikaru said. "Not a boyfriend. Yet."

"We were just talking about Honey-senpai," Kaoru gestured to the third-year.

Katherina face palmed and let out a groan. "Not again."

Haruhi continued, "She said that she couldn't be in a relationship where fans could mess with her because of it. Rina-chan ended her explanation with, 'They'll just try something again.'"

"When was this?" Kyoya asked.

"The 'bullying' started about three weeks ago," Katherina answered.

Hikaru laughed, "Why put quotes around 'bullying'?"

Katherina shrugged and smiled, "I don't know. It feels like I'm the one who's bullying them."

"Why do you think that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because all of their pranks backfire on them," the girl said. "It made everyday a bit exciting with the new pranks they pull on me."

Honey whined, "So the bullying is my fault? Since they're my fans, it's my fault?"

"No!" Katherina gasped. "It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself!" She hugged Honey and rubbed her cheeks with his in her form of comforting.

"I can see why you guys played matchmaker with them," Kyoya mumbled.

Mori slightly smiled in amusement. "Yeah."

"How bad were their previous pranks?" Tamaki asked seriously.

"They weren't that bad. I mean they sucked at throwing eggs. I managed to catch some and throw it back at them," Katherina said as she relived the incident in her head. "And there was when they threw my notes in the fountain."

The twins had a blank look on their face and said in unison, "Man. They suck at pranks."

"But there was one that could've sent me to the hospital, if I hadn't dodged it," Katherina mumbled. "It had me worried for myself."

Everyone looked at Katherina who was frowning in thought. "What did they do?" Honey asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, it involved with a vase and the third floor window. I'll leave you guys with your imaginations," Katherina said without a care.

"Did they really?" Haruhi asked.

The twins looked pretty irritated at the thought of someone trying to hurt their dear friend. Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi were calm, but were still concerned. Of course, Tamaki was on the verge of crying.

But Honey.

"H-Honey?" Katherina leaned back to see his face.

The boy moved away from her and looked down at the ground. His fists were clenched, turning his knuckles white. "Why are they doing this to you?" he asked in a serious tone, surprising everyone.

"They told me that I was being a pest and that I should leave," Katherina muttered. "That's the purpose of those pranks."

"Have you tried anything to stop them?" Honey asked.

Katherina let out a nervous laugh. "Umm no. I kinda encouraged them to keep trying."

"Why would you do that?" Haruhi asked.

"They wouldn't stop anyways. So I might as well mess with them," Katherina shrugged. "It was their promise and they're keeping it alright."

Honey stood up and said, "I'll be leaving first. Takashi." Mori nodded and followed him to the exit.

"Wow," Hikaru breathed out.

Kaoru crossed his arms and said, "It seems like he's the one that's mostly affected by this instead of Rina-chan."

"We have to stop this before it gets any worse," Tamaki spoke after Honey and Mori left.

"Do you know them?" Kyoya asked.

Katherina shook her head. "I don't know their names, what they look like and crap. I ignore them."

"Oh God," Kaoru let out a disappointed sigh.

Hikaru shook his head in disbelief. "You're making this a lot harder, Rina-chan."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" She gasped.

"How long are you gonna stay in that hakama?" Kaoru asked.

Katherina pouted, "I don't know. I don't have anymore uniforms. That was my only one."

"We have an extra one if you want it," Kyoya told her. "Haruhi wore it when the twins poured water over her and her bully."

"Oh really?" the third-year gasped. "Okay! I'll take it!"

§ • § • §

"I absolutely hate this dress," Katherina grumbled as she walked down the hall. It's been a few days since she was given a new uniform and it just happened to be the dress.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around her. "You look cute in it!"

"I prefer my old one though," she whined. "It's not that I hate dresses, but this style! It's hideous. Especially the color."

"True," the twin agreed.

Kaoru smiled, "Not gonna lie, you look adorable in that dress. We should get you to cosplay more."

"I don't mind that," Katherina shrugged. "It sounds really fun."

Haruhi sighed, "It's not. Trust me." The small girl laughed and shook her head.

"So what's up with Honey?" Hikaru asked Katherina.

Kaoru joined in. "Yeah. He's been avoiding you for the past few days."

"I don't know." Katherina looked out the window longingly. The twins stared at her and smirked.

Hikaru hummed, "Is this the look..."

"Of a lovesick fool?" Kaoru purred.

Katherina snapped at them, "Will you guys quit it?"

§ • § • §

The class was pretty awkward the whole day. Honey and Mori switched seats with Harou and some girl named Riko, leaving Katherina alone. All the classmates just stared at them, waiting for one of them to crack.

"He sucks," the small girl pouted and glared at Honey's head. "So close, yet so far!" Katherina whispered, reaching her arm out for Honey who had his back to her.

"Did you do something wrong?" Harou asked her.

Katherina slumped in her desk and sighed, "I don't think him ignoring me is necessary. It's not like it's gonna fix my problem."

"So it's your fault," Riko giggled.

"It's not my fault. I can't really tell you guys since it's just between the Host Club members," she told them.

Riko nodded, "Ahh. I see. Well, it's fine if you don't wanna tell us."

"I would love to, but I don't want you two to get involved in such a mess," Katherina said.

"Why not? We can still help," Harou smiled at her.

Katherina stared at the two and thought about it. Having a couple of people outside the Host Club will be a big help to her. "You know what?" she trailed off.

"I'll tell you guys," she decided. "If you guys are involved then we won't look suspicious."

§ • § • §

Riko grabbed Katherina's arm. "You should come to the pool with us, Rina-san! Since Honey isn't hogging you, we can finally hang out with us!"

"Are you sure? I don't have any swimsuits," Katherina said.

"Just go with us!" Harou chuckled. "Riko-chan has plenty of swimsuits!"

Katherina laughed nervously, "But I can't swim."

"You can't swim?!" Riko said out loud for everyone to hear. "That makes you even more adorable!"

Harou grinned, "Well today is your lucky day! We can teach you how to swim!"

"Please," she scoffed. "You don't know how many swim teachers I go through every year. Last year, most of them were Olympic champions. They all quit on the fourth day."

"Are you really that hard to teach?" Riko and Harou asked in disbelief. Katherina help the peace sign and smiled sheepishly at them.

Katherina put her arms around her friends and began leading them to the pool. "What do you think? Olympic champions?"

"Yeah, I don't want to teach you anymore," Harou joked. "Just stick to noodles and floaties."

Riko stopped her, "Wait. We're not gonna go to the school's pool. We're gonna go to mine!"

"Oh."

§ • § • §

"I love swimming," Katherina hummed as she clung on to her noodle in the six feet area.

Riko swam over to her and pulled onto the noodle, leading her to the twelve feet area. "But you can't swim. Isn't that ironic?"

"W-wait! That's too deep! I'm gonna drown!" Katherina panicked. "Riko-chan! Stop! Please! Oh lord, I'm gonna die!"

"Relax," Harou chuckled, circling her. "We're here. We can't let a friend drown."

Riko agreed, "Yeah. Why would we? Honey will kill us and we'll end being as worse as your bullies."

"How about teaching her how to swim now," Harou said. "We'll start from here."

"What?!" Katherina screeched. "Shouldn't we be at six feet or something?!"

Riko laughed and splashed water at her. "Calm down. We're here and we'll keep the noodle next to you."

§ • § • §

Harou crashed down at the couch and groaned, "No wonder why they quit."

"It's been only a couple of hours and we already quit. I'm surprised they actually stayed for four days," Riko muttered as she sprawled across the floor.

"I think I'm deaf," Harou said.

Katherina whined, "I warned you guys so don't blame me." She sat down on an empty love seat and rested her head on an arm. "Man. I'm beat."

"Are you really?" Riko deadpanned. "At least you didn't get to save a drowning cat."

Harou complained, "I have so many scratch marks from you, Rina-chan, it's not even funny."

"You're lucky that they're not bleeding," Riko puffed out her cheeks and pointed at her scratches that had little beads of blood.

"I'm only sorry for that," Katherina smiled. Her phone let out a 'ping' sound and she quickly took it out and read the text.

She stood up, "Alright, guys. My ride is here!"

§ • § • §

"Daddy!" Katherina cried out as soon as she walked in. "Honey is ignoring me!"

Tamaki and Kyoya stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"I even offered him a cake!" she told them as she showed a huge box. "He just glared at it and walked away like it was your teddy bear."

The president sulked, "Don't put it that way."

"I think it's something to do with the bullying," Kyoya said.

Katherina stomped her feet, "If it is, then he's the big bully here!"

"What's with all the noise?" Honey brushed past her. "Takashi, can you slice me up some cake?"

The girl was baffled by his rude actions. Acting or not, she was definitely hurt. Tamaki took a step back from her as soon as he took a good look at her face. She was furious.

"I won't be staying afterschool. I can't stand him," she muttered. "I want to go home."

"Rina-san," Kyoya called out to her. "Please calm down. If you could just ask Honey-senpai."

Katherina scoffed, "And get pushed away again? Mitsukuni, if this is your way of trying to fix my problem, it's not working."

The two stared at each other for awhile and Katherina broke the contact first.

"In fact, I think you're just as worse as my bullies," Katherina said almost in a whisper. "You're my best friend and you just leave me like this. Whether you're acting or not, I hate you."

She then left the room. Tamaki turned around and frowned at Honey. "You've done it." The third-year set his fork down then pushed the plate away.

§ • § • §

"So you're not gonna host for the whole week?" Riko asked. Katherina furrowed her eyebrows and played with her bottom lip with her thumb and index finger.

Harou sighed, "Wouldn't that Ootori guy get mad? Why don't you just ignore him?"

"This is my way of ignoring him," the girl huffed. "And if Kyoyo gets mad, I can just donate money to the Host Club."

Riko patted Katherina's head and told her, "This act he's doing will be over soon. You can't stay mad at him. Maybe he has a plan."

"Then he came up with a cruel and horrible plan," Katherina grumbled.

The Water Polo captain stared at her. "Well, we don't know what he's planning. Why don't you just trust him?"

"Yeah. Trust him," Riko agreed.

Katherina buried her face in her arm and whined, "How can I when I don't even know what he's doing?"

"As best friends, you two should trust each other. Even if you don't know what they're doing," Harou told her.

Riko have her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Honey knows what he's doing. He is smart after all."

"But still," Katherina said in the middle of her thought. "I'd rather get hurt by that vase than having Honey to leave me."

Harou and Riko's smiles widened. "Are you, by any chance..." Riko trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Do you like him?" Harou asked.

Katherina slowly sat up and furrowed her eyebrows.

Does she?


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I have a plan," Girl 1 chuckled evilly. "This might just work."

Girl 3 let out a sigh, "Are you sure? Everything we came up with failed miserably."

"But she can't escape from this one. No matter how hard she tries," Girl 1 said.

"Then what's your plan?" Girl 2 asked.

"This better be good," Girl 3 grumbled.

§ • § • §

The Hitachiin twins watched Katherina ride the horse as she shot her arrows at the targets, missing a few a couple times. Swear trickled down at the sides of her face and her forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"Has she cracked?" Kaoru asked his brother.

Hikaru shrugged, "I heard she complained to Boss and Kyoya-senpai right in front of Honey-senpai."

"Doesn't look like she has, but she's pretty frustrated," Haruhi mumbled, hiding behind a nicely trimmed bush.

Katherina tied something on her arrow before aiming it at the first-year trio. She let go and it went straight to tree right next them.

"Ah. She found us." Hikaru stepped out and grabbed the arrow when he noticed the note.

Haruhi and Kaoru walked over to Hikaru to read the note. Katherina led the horse to the trio.

"We do miss you," Kaoru admitted to her when he finally read the note. "It feels so weird without you."

"Kyoya-senpai also misses you," the other twin said. "Our profit has dropped dramatically."

Katherina laughed, shaking her head. "I'll come back real soon. I'm just gonna focus on the other club for now."

"I see, but you can stop by anytime," Kaoru said. "We'd like you to visit us afterschool, even for just a minute."

"Maybe, if I can't, I'll let you know," Katherina told him.

§ • § • §

"You're pretty oblivious of everything," Riko laughed at Katherina.

The raven-haired girl gasped, "You're lying. You're definitely lying. Please tell me you are."

"He likes you," her friend told her. "He confirmed his crush on you after our little pool hang out."

The two girls talked about Harou since he was too busy doing errands and preparing for a tournament the next day, so he wasn't able to come to class with them and that gave Riko the chance to tell Katherina everything.

"Oh my god," Katherina grumbled. "Why am I so lovable?"

Riko laughed, "He's never gonna confess, I'm telling you that. He knows he'll have to get over you soon."

"Why?"

"Because he can't beat his competition," Riko whispered to her as she stared at Honey. "And plus, you don't even like Harou."

Katherina's eyes widened and she slumped in her desk and somehow made a racket, getting the attention from her whole class and the teacher.

"Miss Stavros, is there a problem?" he asked.

"My shoe was caught in my dress when I was swinging my legs" the girl lied. "This dress is a bit too long for me."

The whole class squealed at her cuteness and Riko just snorted and shook her head.

"I see," her teacher said, trying to contain his smile. "Everyone get back to work."

Riko leaned in to her and whispered, "You never denied it."

"I didn't even give you an answer," Katherina hissed at her, talking about that day when Riko and Harou asked her if she like Honey.

"Who cares, it's freaking obvious that you do," she said. "Even the whole Host Club except him knows."

Katherina shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Seriously, Riko-chan."

"And you're not denying it again," Riko snickered. "See?"

The girl slammed her head on her desk and didn't expect it to be so loud and gained attention again.

"Miss Stavros?"

"I can't come up with an excuse for this, Sensei," Katherina groaned, her head still in contact with her desk.

The teacher nodded, "I appreciate your honesty, but you're distracting my class."

"So you're gonna send me out?" she finished for him. "I need some time to think and study, so I'll cooperate with you."

"Thank you, Miss Stavros."

Katherina picked up her things and headed for the exit, but tripped on her way. "Sorry," Katherina laughed out. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"Oh god," Riko muttered under her breath in amusement.

The girl stood up and exited. As soon as she closed the door, her dress got stuck in between the double doors. She tugged and pulled, but it wouldn't budge.

She opened the door to release her dress, but she found her whole class watching her in amusement.

"This dress is cursed," Katherina told them before leaving again.

Everyone in the class bursted into laughters especially the teacher. Honey just put his head down and buried his face to cover his smile. Mori noticed his actions and just patted his head.

§ • § • §

Katherina exited the building and headed towards her favorite spot. Underneath the old cherry blossom tree. When she got there, there was a little white note tucked underneath a root. She picked it up and examined it. It wasn't dirty or anything. To her description, it was a fresh note. She opened it and read it.

'Rina-san, meet me at the pool afterschool. -H'

"Definitely Harou-kun," Katherina chuckled. "Guess Riko-chan was wrong."

She tucked the note inside her bag and pulled out her favorite American novel, Tiger's Curse. She's read it twice already and she was already on her third.

Before she read the book, she texted the twins that she couldn't make it and that she had to meet up with Harou afterschool at the pool.

'Hmm? Is it a confession?' Kaoru immediately replied.

Right after that, Katherina received the other twin's. 'Can't you just ditch it?'

"Noo," she muttered as she replied to each text. "Why would...I do that?" It was a bad habit of hers to talk as she texts.

'You don't even like him...' the twins texted her at the same time.

Katherina furrowed her eyebrows and stared at their texts. Even when they're texting, they say the same things at the same time.

"Weird," she chuckled.

§ • § • §

"Did Rina-chan quit the Host Club, Tamaki-kun?" one of his clients asked.

The president let out a sigh, "I'm sure you'll understand the reason for her absence. She's having trouble with one of our hosts."

"You mean Honey?"

"I noticed that they're avoiding each other," another client of his gasped. "What is it about?"

Tamaki ran his hand through his hair dramatically and looked at his clients. "Our dear Rina-chan is being bullied. Honey is avoiding her because he thinks he's the reason why she's getting bullied."

"Poor Rina-chan."

The door opened and Harou walked in, scanning the room. "Oh, Tamaki. Is Rina-san here?" He asked the president.

"No, why would she be here?" Tamaki answered. "Is there a reason why you need her?"

"Yuuichi is looking for her. There's a meeting, but she never arrived," Harou laughed nervously.

The twins looked at each other and furrowed their eyebrows. "Weren't you suppose to be with her?" they asked.

"What do you mean?"

§ • § • §

Katherina entered the indoor pool and looked around. It was empty. She turned the lights on and walked over to the pool to see how deep it was.

"Oh lord Jesus Christ," she muttered nervously. "Fifteen feet is pretty deep."

Something yellow caught her eye and she immediately smiled. It was cute little rubber duck. Katherina reached for since it was at arm's length.

All of the sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. "What is it that you want to tell me, Harou?" Katherina asked, turning around, seeing her bullies in front of her.

Before she could even say anything, they pushed her into the pool.

§ • § • §

"You were about to confess to her right?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru frowned, "Please don't tell me it wasn't you who gave her the note."

Honey stopped eating his cake and listened.

"Do you know where she is?" Haruhi asked the twins.

Harou crossed his arms, "What note? I never gave her a note." Tamaki and the others looked lost.

"Wait a minute," Kaoru gasped. "We need to go to the pool. Now!"

Everyone caught on to what he was saying and and started panicking. They all knew Katherina couldn't swim especially when she's in a heavy dress.

Honey jumped out of his seat and sprinted out of the club at a very high speed. He entered the indoor pool in a matter of minutes and found her body at the bottom of the pool.

He quickly took his shoes and blazer off before diving into the water. His heart raced when he saw her face. She seemed so lifeless and abnormally pale. Her lips were purple from the lack of oxygen.

Honey grabbed her went back to the surface. He carried her with such care as if she was a fragile porcelain doll that was on the verge of falling into pieces.

He placed her on the floor and quickly performed CPR on her with no hesitation. He stopped to listen if she was breathing. Honey continued before Katherina rolled over to her side and vomited.

"You scared me," Honey breathed out.

Katherina lightly chuckled and covered her eyes with her arm. Her breathing was ragged and her mouth was slightly open since she breathing through it.

"If I was late, you could've been.." he trailed off.

"But...you're weren't," Katherina croaked, still covering eyes. "That's all that matters, right?"

Her voice trembled when she talked. Honey's eyebrows furrowed and he gently lifted her arm. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of grey eyes stared into his brown ones. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Just.." she squeaked out. "Just don't leave me. Ever."

Honey's heart broke when he saw how helpless she looked. What happened to the strong girl he knew? Was she always like this when he's not with her?

"I won't," he whispered to her, hugging her tightly. "I will never let you go."

Katherina let out a weak laugh. "What is this? Titanic?" She stopped and breathed in his scent. He smelled like sweet cakes with a mix of chlorine.

"Stop joking," Honey chuckled. "You just drowned."

"Okay, Jack."

To Katherina, it wasn't like the movie. No one died, no one left, no one let go. But there was something relevant to her. Rose loved Jack and she loved hers too.

* * *

**So some of you noticed that there was some error when I first uploaded this chapter. Thank you (• u •)b**

**I don't have anything else to say, but there's this one somewhat of a bad review about Katherina of being a prodigy. Let me make things clear. Katherina is an archery/shooting/capoeira prodigy. The performing arts and normal art is just a little something her parents had forced her into learning. She's not as good if you compare her to others. I'm sorry if she sounds a bit too perfect or "Mary Sue-ish, but thanks for the review, maybe I'll fix her character. **

**Another thanks to to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. Keep on motivating me because I'm known to have frequent writer's block by my friends. **

**Oh and a little notification. I will start typing in Rina instead of Katherina because it's just too long and I'm too lazy. **


End file.
